create_your_countryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Invasion onto the New World
Nation's participating in the Invasion At the moment it is Arcadia, Republia, ChromBuerg, and Groomp that will attend the Invasion of The New World. Any country is allowed to join the invasion if they wish. If you are a country seeking to bring an end to the terrorist group Nativia, then the invasion may suit you and help the current countries for an easier victory. With the Invasion, it is also declaring war on the New World, so be prepered to fight more battles than just the invasion itself. Again, you do not have to participate in the invasion, but any help we can get is welcomed. We wish the best of luck to our soldiers risking their lives for the safty of Ameristralia. Before the Invasion Arcadia and Republia are now ready for the invasion and so is ChromBeurg. Arcadia has fully upgraded its navy and can now team up with Republia's navy. Both countries Have stocked up on military goods before the invasion. Republia has given Arcadia Navy supplies in return for some nukes, just incase the are needed for the invasion and Arcadia accepted the offer. Groomp has no modern military technology, but they do have spears; lots and lots of spears. What we can predict of the enemy Knowing that the terrorist group Nativia only has small nukes, it can be said that their technology is not as advaced as ours and that may give us the upper hand. However, this is a type of warfare that Ameristralia has not encountered, so Arcadia's and Republia's soldiers need to be ready for anything Nativia throws at them. Start of the invasion For the first 2 1/2 weeks everything was going fine. The army swept through the continent, and resistance was quickly quelled(alliteration). However Nativia moves across the continent and no one could find them. Also regiments were wiped out with nukes. However, there is reason to believe that an island not far from the southeastern shore of the New World called Aque is these weapons of great damage. Should these allies invade Aque? It's up to them. After another month, things have gotten worse. Citizens of the New World are unhappy about the invasion, and Nativia has used this to their own advantage. People are joining Nativia and attacking the allies. The End of the Invasion onto the New World Enough is enough. They have had it with the darn Nativia in this darn New World. The armies are leaving the New World because stopping Nativia became almost impossible. The armies are returning to their own countries. Nativia has swelled to hundreds of millions. It'll take more than 3 countries to stop Nativia. Stats of each battle The Invasion of San creeto Beach (Invading point on the coast) Arcadia casualties- 2,000 ChromBuerg casualties- 1,150 Republia casualties- 2,100 Groom casualties- 450 Nativia casualties- 47,200 Victor- Ameristralia Notes: Very Sucessful, caught them off guard. The Battle of Guamanacto (A rural town) Arcadia casualties- 5,450 ChromBuerg casualties- 3,600 Republia casualties- 6,000 Groomp casualties- 700 Nativia casualties- 51,000 Victor- Ameristralia Notes: Lasted 2 days, enemy grew is size but still unprepared. The Battle of Bireeden River (A river that empties out into the ocean) Arcadia casualties- 15,200 ChromBuerg casualties- 7,700 Republia casualties- 16,200 Groom casualties- 2,400 Nativia casualties- 53,350 Victor- Ameristralia Notes: Barley made it out alive, enemy grew massively by thousands. The Battle of New Tyranyo (Large poulated urban city) Arcadia casualties- 20,150 ChromBuerg casualties- 8,000 Republia casualties- 21,400 Groomp casualties- 3,800 Nativia casualties- 45,000 Victor- Nativia Notes: They completly overtook us by 100,000's of people, we retreated and left The New World knowing we did not have the force to go any further. Any land taken over by us was quickly taken back by Nativia once we left. Cost of the Invasion Arcadia - TBD Chrombuerg - TBD Republia - TBD Groomp- TBD